Fight for the Better
by Devil666sc
Summary: Song fic-- Ryo and Dee get into a fight and Dee storms off. Dee then looks at there relationship. song 'affirmation' by savage garden


Hey what can I say. I've asked and I've asked but my parents won't give in. But I won't stop. Someday I will own Fake but for today I don't.   
  
Song by Savage Garden  
  
I believe the sun should never set upon an argument  
  
The yelling drifted in becoming louder as you neared. The site was a first and one that would deceive one with personal knowledge.  
  
"What the hell to you mean it's no big deal?" Blonde strands fell across a well defined face as words of hate bombarded the man across from him.  
  
"It's not a bug deal so stop making it one." He yelled at his lover running a furious hand through dark strands.   
  
"Did you even consider how I feel or what I want? Damn it Dee you're so fucking selfish." He voice rose at the last sentence. Slamming his hand down on the dining room table with such force to knock a vase off, shattering it into a millions piece that still liter the floor hours later.  
  
"You know what? Fuck this. I'm leaving! Just leave me the fuck alone." With those last hateful words the ebony haired man slung a heavy leather jacket over his broad shoulders slamming the door shut as he left.  
  
The time flashed back to the present as we now focus on the man sitting inside his car that is parked outside McDonalds. With a Big Mac laying beside him and a beer in the holder.  
  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands  
  
"Damn it. We never had a fight like this before and when I do have fights then he is the one I run to. He always makes me happy… even if it was just a smile. Damn it Dee you really fucked up." Grabbing the sandwich he Took a big bite chasing it down with a gulp of beer.  
  
I believe the junk food tastes so good 'cause it's bad for you  
  
"It's been so long since I had this crap. I miss it. Ryo always makes dinner, healthy dinner. I never knew fat could taste so good. I wonder if his parents made him eat healthy or if they didn't and he just wanted to. Whatever the fact may be they did the best job to raise a great man. I wish I had the chance to meet them…"  
  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do  
  
"God, he is just so beautiful. If there was a gay magazine he would be cover boy."  
  
I believe beauty magazines promote low self-esteem  
  
"No matter how beautiful his outsides are his insides are better. I know I'm loved when I'm with or without him. Alone or in a crowded room."  
  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself - alone   
  
"This is going to come back to me, I know it." He looked forward as a silent tear that spoke his love feel. " I never appreciated him until we fought. Why am I a asshole? I bet it's no greener on his side. I understand how much he means to me now that he's mad and I didn't even say goodbye."  
  
I believe in karma; what you give is what you get returned  
  
I believe you can't appreciated true love till you've been burned  
  
I believe the grass in no more greener on the other side  
  
I believe you don't know what you have till you say goodbye  
  
"Some times I wonder why a man so perfect like him is gay. I feel so glad he is, though.  
  
I believe you can't control you sexuality  
  
"He is perfect in every way imaginable. God… I can't believe the feeling when we made love. It was… mind boggling. I trust him to and that makes is so much better."  
  
I believe trust is more important then monogamy  
  
"Inside out he is the best. So sensitive and loving. Kind and well natured. He is my soul mate. And what a wonderful soul he has."  
  
I believe your most attractive features are you heart and soul  
  
"My soul mate. Him and Bikky are my life… my family. I never want to lose them."  
  
I believe family is worth more then money or gold  
  
"When I was on my own… I don't know how I could live like that. Now that I know how Ryo lives; saving money, nice home, everything. I don't know how I lived paycheck to paycheck."  
  
I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair  
  
I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires  
  
"He is my everything. I'm so stupid to let this happen."  
  
I believe in karma; what you give is what you get returned  
  
I believe you can't appreciated true love till you've been burned  
  
I believe the grass in no more greener on the other side  
  
I believe you don't know what you have till you say goodbye  
  
There was a knock on the passenger side window that startled Dee who was deep in thought. Opening the door the blonde haired man stepped in and sat down. "I'm sorry…"  
  
"No… Ryo I'm sorry, it's all my fault." With that they leaned forward and their lips met, hands wondering…  
  
I believe that the bliss neglects the will to be undressed  
  
Breaking apart they smiled. "Dee lets go home and watch TV and cuddle."  
  
I believe God doesn't indorse TV or vigilantes   
  
"On one condition."  
  
Smiling and raising a wry eyebrow, "And what would that be, love?"  
  
"Promise me I'll never lose you… ever."  
  
I believe in love surviving death until eternity   
  
"I will never let that happen because I love you too much to let it happen." He lightly kissed him and added, "Come on, lets go home, join the family."  
  
I believe in karma; what you give is what you get returned  
  
I believe you can't appreciated true love till you've been burned  
  
I believe the grass in no more greener on the other side  
  
I believe you don't know what you have till you say goodbye  
  
"Ok babe. Remember I love you, ok?"  
  
"I will, come on Bikky's waiting"  
  
"Yea, better make the brat happy." With one last loving kiss thing between the two were happy and even better then before.  
  
I believe in karma; what you give is what you get returned  
  
I believe you can't appreciated true love till you've been burned  
  
I believe the grass in no more greener on the other side  
  
I believe you don't know what you have till you say goodbye 


End file.
